Oscillating combustors have received attention for providing time-sequenced combustion at two or more fuel/oxidizer mixtures. To date, valve systems for controlling fuel and/or oxidizer-entrained fluids have been challenging, especially with respect to reliability. Other shortcomings may also benefit from approaches described herein.